firthfandomcom-20200213-history
Ralles Traxius
Ralles Traxius was a Auron Lieutenant, and part of the first Auron expedition to the Byzas mountains, under the command of Captain Garius Parcedes. History As a career soldier for over a decade, Ralles was well-respected and trusted by the Auron Empire, and thus given a higher role in the expedition than perhaps his mental state appropriated. In his 9th year of soldiering, during a time stationed in the new settlement on Tyrus, Ralles' child and wife were killed in a house robbery in his home on the east coast of Auros. Ralles responded to the news with the most grief a man could muster. Over time, he came to blame the Empire for their deaths, with the belief held fast that if he had been home and not on duty, they would have lived under his protection. For years, he was quiet and this resentment simmered. A year later, he was assigned another duty tour, as part of of the first Expedition to the Byzas Mountains, ordered by Emperor Tharyn Drakos II. As his commanding officer, he found his old captain from Tyrus, Garius Parcedes, had been assigned over him. Thoughts bred in Ralles' mind as he prepared for the expedition, and they soon embarked. Ralles was a good soldier, cunning of mind, and possessing sharp charisma that made the other soldiers trust him. A tension existed between Parcedes and the Lieutenant, but it would not come to a head until they had crossed the land to enter the mountains. Under constant danger from the elements, the company faced hazardous conditions and bitter weather. Morale was only made worse by Parcedes mis-placed arrogance and constant discouraging words about the situation. The Captain's view was their intentions should be towards violence should they meet any natives. Ralles disagreed; a diplomatic stance should be taken. Parcedes did nothing to heed his words, instead dismissing both them and the man who spoke them. Once they had camped and set up a rudimentary operating base, life for the company settled into an uneasy balancing act. Ralles watched for his chance, and as he waited, he talked casually and dismissively of the empire to the other men. His convincing words struck the men's troubled hearts, and soon, most of them began to look on Ralles as the more reliable leader for the company. One night, Ralles gathered the loyal and struck down Parcedes and his supporters, taking control of the camp and the expedition. At the first opportunity, he led men -weaponless- to try and make contact with the natives; the Kymal. Though the first encounters were incredibly tense, the natives soon seemed to understand something of what was being communicated; the Aurons had deserted, they needed supplies or would die. Though it took time, and Ralles struggled with what he had done, the Kymal soon decided to pity them, and gave them supplies in trade. This heartened the company, who saw a ray of hope in the situation. Though the supplies gave them some renewal, they all knew they had to move one direction or the other; they could not simply lie passive in this canyon. Though it took time, and developing a consistent trade with the natives, over time, some of their language was commanded by the expedition's primary scholar. This allowed far better communication and meetings. Over time, though they were wary and in disagreement, the curious and willing deserters were taken by the natives into their lands. Many of the ones unwilling to desert their empire stayed behind, and died in the wastes. Those who cut ties to their former life found themselves eventually welcomed into the society of the Kymal. Two cultures met as one, as the former expedition adjusted to their new place and their new lives. Information, knowledge, material was shared and joined, and over time, the addition of the expeiition members to Byzian culture changed it forever; it became stronger, more advanced. And more defensive. Ralles died during an exploration into the western peaks with a native friend. He lost his footing when his leg gave out, and fell. The impact he had on Kymalian culture has lasted to this very day, though no outsider would ever witness it. Paranoid about the Empire, Ralles encouraged his new society to be even more defensive and hostile than they had originally been, and his words have been taken to with a passion and a pride that few could rival. Today, none know what happened to Ralles Traxius, but it's presumed he is just another name that died in the forsaken valleys and the bitter snows. Category:People